


Sophia Dryden for maybethings

by chileancarmenere



Series: Promptfics from Tumblr [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Sophia Dryden and her men, the last days in Warden's Keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia Dryden for maybethings

Pride. Strength. Honor. Integrity. Sophia had stood in front of her men only hours before and spoken of those very traits. It was these traits, she had told them, that distinguished them from the tyrant that they fought. She had pointed her sword at the sky and shouted that they should all die before they relinquished such characteristics. A person’s life was not worth living unless they upheld these, for to surrender to Arland was to surrender the best of themselves.

But she had lied to them.

The tear in the Veil was now apparent. Avernus had betrayed her, and demons stalked the rooms of Soldier’s Peak. She had told her soldiers to take heart, but with demons on the inside of the tower and Arland’s men on the outside, she knew that there was no hope left. Arland had won, and no small part of it was due to her own stupidity.

Now she stood before the demon, his sibilant hiss scratching in her ears. “Do we have a deal, then?”

Those traits were important for her men. She would betray herself, turn her back on everything that she stood for and fought for because she had to win. Arland had to be stopped. Her men’s reputations could live on, unsullied. Sophia would take on the burden and the dishonor herself, because sometimes you had to be dragged through the mud and the shit in order to win.

“We have a deal.”


End file.
